The current state of pipeline installation frequently requires that the installed pipeline be free from leakage, from either infiltration (external water entering system) or exfiltration (contained fluids leaving system). Methods of joining pipe sections into a continuous pipeline include welding, flange coupling, and compressive seals. These methods apply to joints made using compressive seals.
Moreover, quality assurance testing of the installed pipe is generally limited to testing of joints, and utilizes a number of methods which require either large amounts of water, or expensive equipment, or both. Most test methods measure either infiltration or exfiltration only. Currently, pipelines are too small to be physically entered and therefore are limited in what techniques can be used for testing them, and so most remain untested after installation. Larger pipes (usually 30″ diameter and larger), which can be entered, require expensive and cumbersome testing equipment which can test only one size pipe. Additionally, some installations utilizing flexible pipes exceed the recommended limitations of the test equipment, rendering the test equipment unusable. All of these limitations greatly increase the expense and effort required to test installed pipelines, resulting in additional costs or burying untested pipelines. They also require OSHA confined-space entry, requiring additional danger to staff testing the joints. Additionally, when pipe joints fail, they require repair.
In light of the discussion above, there is clearly a need in the art for a better a system and a method for testing pipe joint that does not suffer from the above mentioned deficiencies.